


Independence

by Itsfatebaby



Series: Quality Time [11]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25449079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsfatebaby/pseuds/Itsfatebaby
Summary: Just someone wanting their independence.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio, Marcus & Rio (Good Girls)
Series: Quality Time [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693522
Comments: 14
Kudos: 175





	Independence

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments on my story! It means so much that you guys are enjoying it! Please let me know what you’d like to see next.

I’ve been requested to show the kids ages Kenny 17 Danny 15 Emma 13 Marcus is 12 Jane 11

Independence

“Dad you have to stop her.” Marcus follows behind his dad as he cleans up his office. “She can’t go.” 

Rio smiles with his back to Marcus. “I have no control over this what so ever. I rather her not do it either.” He’s moving things around getting it the way he likes. “But she did it for Kenny and Danny so your no different.” 

Marcus takes a deep breath. “Why must she always be over the top?” He flops down on the sofa. 

Rio sits next to his son. “She loves you.” 

Marcus cuts his eyes at his dad. “Non of my other friends moms are coming. My mom isn’t even planning on coming. She doesn’t have to go on the trip. She’ll spend the entire time smothering me.” 

Marcus is a lot like Rio in the ways of his independence and when it comes to the 7th grade field trip this is no different. ”She’s been looking forward to going with you since the year started. Especially since she missed Emma’s trip.” Beth caught the flu right before asking, more like guilty Mick into going. “Seventh grade girls are mean.” Mick reports back after dropping off Emma. 

He crosses his arm. “I don’t want her there.” His voice is forceful and final. 

Neither of them realizing that Beth came home early from the bakery to grab something hearing them talking. She planned to say a quick hello but stopped herself. “I won’t go.” Beth gives a small forced smiles her feelings clearly hurt. She’s gone before either can react to her actually being there. 

Both of them stand to go stop her from leaving completely but she pulls out by the time they make it outside. “This is going to cost me snuggling time, huh?” Rio cuts his eyes to Marcus. “I’ll apologize after diner.” He walks away going towards his room taking the stairs two at a time. 

The apology never comes by the time Beth gets home it’s homework, outside, televisions, dinner, and the bedroom routine. Since the kid are older Beth spends the time clearing the kitchen. “He didn’t mean it.” She turns from the sink to face Rio. She doesn’t say anything she just leans back on the skin crossing her arms. “He just wants to be independent.” 

Beth gives the same smile as earlier. She turns back around takes the towel off her shoulder. “I know.” She walk towards him giving a kiss on the cheek. “I’m going to get ready for bed. Lock up for me.” Rio doesn’t turn around just listens to her go. 

Rio takes a deep breath knowing this will take a while. Beth weak spot are those five kids upstairs. When one of them hurt her feeling she shuts down. Pushing how she feels to the side realizing that they are entitled to their emotions no matter the cost to hers. She’ll be down for about a week, sometimes longer. 

Kenny mentioned he rather live with carman, and Rio didn’t see a glimpse of his Beth for almost a month. Even when Kenny apologized telling her he only said it to hurt her feelings. That’s included him giving her extra time plus snuggling when she wanted. 

The next morning is Saturday Beth goes outside by the pool enjoying a cup of coffee. The house as well as outside is quite it doesn’t last long. “Hey Mama B?” She looks up from her cup at Marcus. “I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings yesterday?” He takes a seat next to her. 

Beth gives him a genuine smile. “I know baby. I just love going to these events with you guys.” 

Marcus lays back on the lawn chair. “I know you do.” He takes a deep breath. “I just want to go by myself.” 

“What’s their name?” 

“What?!?” He sits back up. 

Beth smiles, “What’s their name? You usually don’t mind me coming around school.” 

He takes a deep breath she’s right. Marcus actually loves when she comes to the school. She makes the best sweets, plus she’s not embarrassing at all. With his own mom being busy with work it’s nice to have the extra attention. She understands boundaries, sometimes, knowing when to give space. “Cynthia, she’s in the grade above me.”

“Aww, an older women.” 

He smiles at her, “Guess dad and I have that in common.” Beth pokes Marcus’s side as he laughs. “She’s so pretty, smart, with long dark braids.” He gets a dreamy look in his eyes. “She’s the best.” 

“Oh the best huh? Who else knows she’s the best?” She mocks his tone in a friendly tone. 

He’s eyes go twice as big. “NO ONE. Not even Jane.” He starts to wave his arms in front of himself. “I haven’t had the courage to tell her yet. That’s why I didn’t want you at school. I want her to think I’m mature.” 

Beth takes a sip of her coffee, “Says the young man with spider man sheets.” 

“HEY it’s Spider Man into the Spider Verse” he defends himself. “Myles is the most mature one.” 

Beth puts her coffee cup down. “If you let me snuggle with you then all forgiven.” Marcus knew this was coming. He goes to share the same chair as her. Beth pulls him closing smelling his hair while rubbing his back. He’s almost 13, his snuggling days are few and far between. So she’ll take advantage for as long as she can. 

They don’t even realize the are asleep until Jane wakes them for breakfast. Marcus gives Beth a kiss on the cheek. “You can come?” 

“Really?” 

“It wouldn’t be the same without you.” 

She pulls him into a hug. “I promise only one kiss,” she thinks it over. “If it’s a long day maybe three.” He smiles walking into the house knowing she can’t help but to give them kisses when ever they are close.

Beth goes to Rio, “I got my way.” She’s very smug about it. Rio drinks his tea smiling.   
—————-

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, Thank You! Please Enjoy! All mistakes are mine.


End file.
